


kaleidoscope of love

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Multi, One Shot Collection, Smut, Zombies, moretagslater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of one shots containing fluff with some smut- not sure how much smut though yet we will see as I write and I just hope that you all like it. There will be many different ships in these, come that you probably wouldn’t even guess people would ship but it they have shared a cute look, or even seemed perfect together they might be in this fic.<br/>I am taking request in the comments, any ship will do- as people tend to say “whatever floats your boat” or is it goat? Anyways, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tara and beth

Beth had been watching her for quite some time now, she had come from the governors group, not the first one but the second one that nearly killed all of them. Beth had lost her father and she knew from what the girl had told them, that she had lost her sister. The governor had taken a liking to Tara’s older sister and daughter, they had no idea of the horrors that that man was capable of, so they took her in.

 

When Tara found out about her sister’s death, as well as her neice’s and her girlfriends, she lost it. Tara became a recluse, never talking to anyone unless spoken to, working because she felt guilty about what she had helped the governor do and staying up late, crying in her cell. There was one girl that Tara kept seeing though, her name was Beth, she was a pretty blonde who often stuck to carrying around a baby who belonged to their leaders. She wondered if the babies was hers or not but then Tara decided that the girl was too young to be mother even though she played the role well. 

 

They crossed paths every now and then, Tara’s cell was down the hall from Beth’s. She knew that some nights Beth could hear her crying but didn’t do anything about it because some nights Tara could hear Beth crying too. They were both two broken hearts that needed some healing. 

 

Late one afternoon, after Beth had put Judith to bed early; she was in the watch tower, on lookout duty, making sure that everything was okay and that no walkers were getting in from their weak spots. She saw Tara, sitting on the ground near the fence, just staring at a group of walkers that had built up. Beth knew that she could see the faces of her family and friends in them because Beth had gone through this phase too. 

 

“Hey Bethy.” Maggie said to Beth and she and Glenn came up the stairs to the tower to relieve her. 

 

“What do you know about that girl?” Beth asked, pointing out Tara. 

 

“That’s Tara.” Glenn interjected. “She’s about twenty something, close to your age, her families all gone and now we’re basically all she’s got.” 

 

“She doesn’t have a boyfriend of nothin’?” She asked, still staring at Tara’s figure. 

 

“No she’s lesbian, her girlfriend was killed by Mikah.” Glenn sighed deeply and put a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Maybe you should help her out ya know? Become friends with her?” 

 

Beth nodded. “Yeah maybe.” 

 

“Don’t be gettin’ too close though.” Maggie warned, half joking and half not. 

 

Beth shot her a look and made her way out of the tower. Maybe she would be friends with Tara. 

 

+++

 

It was late, they had all eaten dinner and had made their way to bed. The sun was well gone and the dark blue night had came upon them. Beth stared at the ceiling of her cell, listening to the sounds of Tara’s soft cries and trying to think of a way to go and speak to her. All throughout dinner she was absently eating, trying to think of ways then too. But she couldn’t come up with anything. 

 

It was still hot out, summer was getting at it’s peak and they were all avoiding using covers and sleeping with less and less clothes on all the time, this is why the women had taken to one side of the cell block and men to the other. Tara and Beth were the furthest away from everyone, Beth felt the need to be alone with herself after everything that had happened, so that she could think in peace but she couldn’t think of anything right now besides the obvious. 

 

She stood up in her oversized shirt and her old underwear, that were well beyond their through out date and made her way out of her cell. Beth stood in front of the curtain that shielded Tara from everyone’s eyes, another deep breath and she was pulling the curtains back. Tara looked up quickly, wiping her eyes and getting off of her bed to greet Beth. 

 

“Can I help you?” She asked, forcing a smile on her face. 

 

“I just heard you cryin’ and I thought you could use some company, I couldn’t sleep neither.” Beth admitted with a small smile. 

 

Tara scoffed and an ashamed smile spread across her face. “Guess I wasn’t being as quiet as I thought I was.” 

 

“Is it okay that I’m in here?” Beth looked around Tara’s room and saw that she didn’t have much, a couple of clothes stashed in the corner, guns by the side of her bed and a bag or two with a couple of things in them that she must have kept from her sister. 

 

“Yeah, sure.” She shrugged and lifted her hands to say welcome. “Sorry for the mess. I’ve seen your room, you’ve got all kinds of drawings and pictures. I don’t have that kind of stuff and I don’t bother with decorating because who knows how long we’ll be here anyways.” Tara looked at Beth who stood there awkwardly. “You wanna sit of something?” Tara asked awkwardly, feeling just as strange as Beth. 

 

“I’ve seen you around, you don’t really talk to anyone.” Beth pointed out as she sat down on the floor and Tara sat back on her bed. 

 

“Yeah, I’m not really looking to make friends anymore. You just end up losing everyone anyways.” Tara let out a deep breath of air. 

 

“You know, I lost my dad, he was the man that the governor- Philip, cut his head off.” Beth admitted, forcing the words out of her throat. 

 

Tara didn’t know what to say, she was out of ‘I’m sorry’s’- probably for the rest of her life. “My sister loved him, or at least she tried to love him. He was nice at first but then he just got violent and crazed. He became controlling and just a real douche.” 

 

“Yeah, he was a real monster.” Beth agreed. Their eyes hadn’t met since they sat down. Beth stared at her hands and Tara stared at the wall, they couldn’t find the strength to look at each other. 

 

“I’m glad that bastard is in the ground.” Tara said through clenched teeth. 

 

+++

 

Things kept progressing between the two of them. The next day they waved at each other when seen and Beth came over that night too, the next day they ate dinner together and in the morning they ate breakfast together. They became inseparable and Beth couldn’t help but blush whenever the two of them would talk about boys and girls together. There were outside, sitting on the ground watching the others work. 

 

“Maggie- hope you don’t think this is weird of me, but she’s a solid nine.” Tara pointed out and Beth couldn’t help but nearly choke on her water. 

 

“That’s my sister and a married woman!” Beth teased, laughing. 

 

“Can’t help it man.” Tara laughed. 

 

“What about Michonne?” Beth asked, pointing her pinky in Michonne’s direction. 

 

“She’d be a seven if she dropped the independent and tough ass look, plus she kind of scares me.” Tara admitted, still giggling. 

 

“I think she scares everyone, it’s the katana.” She pointed out just as Michonne took off a walkers head. 

 

“Definitely. What do you think about Daryl?” Tara asked, pointing to Daryl who was currently working on fixing a motorcycle for himself. 

 

“Oh my god!” Beth let out a faked moan. “A complete nine if he wasn’t so mean.”

 

Tara gave her a look and laughed at the girl. “He totally isn’t that cute.” 

 

“Okay then, what about me? Huh?” Beth asked looking at her and raising her eyebrows with a devious grin on her face. 

 

“Well, when you aren’t looking at me like that,” she chuckled. “you’re cute, sweet, funny and well more like a baby than anything I have ever seen.” She teased. 

 

“Oh come on?” Beth scoffed. “Is that really how you think of me?” 

 

“Just slightly.” They both allowed the silence to fill the space between the two of them. “What do you think of me?” Tara asked suddenly. She knew- or at least thought that Beth was straight but this was how they played their game, Beth would act lesbian and Tara would act straight, trying to see the world and the people in it from each other’s eyes. 

 

Tara realized that through Beth’s eyes the world was still beautiful and so was every single good person in it. It was rainbows and sunshine through Beth’s eyes and Tara couldn’t get enough of it. Beth realized that there was a storm cloud covering Tara’s eyes, that she was skeptical of everyone and that the world was doomed to fall from it’s place at any second and Beth wanted to change that. 

 

“I think you’re hot. You’re hard core but sweet at the same time, I like that you don’t forget and that you still try in the world even though you feel like there is nothing left in it.” Beth felt her heart skip beats as she spoke these words, she tried to hide her true feelings with a large goofy grin and closed her mouth before the words “i love you” slipped out. 

Tara moved in close, their faces just two inches apart. “Are you hitting on me Beth Greene?” 

 

“What if I am?” Beth raised her eyebrows and smiled. 

 

“Beth Greene, don’t fall in love with me. You’ll only get hurt.” Tara joked. 

 

“I think it’s you who’s fallin’ for me.” Beth said with sass. 

 

“Hey Beth,” Carl called from the prison doors. “Judy is awake and she wants you.” 

 

“Comin’!” Beth called. “See you tonight? I have to eat in the guard tower.” Beth rolled her eyes, she hated not being able to spend time with Tara. 

 

“I’ll come up and join you.” Tara groaned as she got up and then helped Beth up. There sweaty hands holding onto each other and lingering for a bit, causing both of them to notice but neither of them to notice each other. “I gotta get back to work anyways.” 

 

“Okay, have fun. Don’t git bit.” Beth called as she jogged up to prison. 

 

+++

 

“So what’s goin’ on with you and Beth?” Glenn asked as he and Tara were putting up new fencing, both of them sweaty and tired from the day’s work, the sun was on the horizon, after they got this up they could go in and eat dinner, which meant Tara could see Beth. 

 

“Nothin’ why?” Tara looked at Glenn, she felt like he could see right through her.

 

“Nothin’.” Glenn mocked her, laughing. “Sure. And nothing just wondering, you guys just spend a lot of time together.” 

 

“She’s a nice girl. She makes me happy.” Tara shrugged, hoping that her actions could cover her words. She was never good at lying to Glenn. 

 

“You make her happy too, I can tell.” Glenn got up close. “Just be subtle if anything does happen, I’m not sure where Maggie stands on the whole- her little sister dating a girl thing.” Glenn laughed, teasing Tara. Everyone was afraid of Maggie’s wrath, so sometimes you had to make light of it. 

 

“Yeah sure.” She shook her head and scoffed. “Let’s just get this thing up before I pass out from exhaustion and starvation.” 

 

+++

“Hey there goldilocks.” Tara said, mocking Beth’s southern twang as she carried two plates of food up to the watch tower for the two of them. 

 

“Don’t mock me- oh look, how sweet of you!” Beth clapped her hands together in mocking enthusiasm. “You brought me food. You must be in love with me.” She joked, taking her plate of food and sitting it on the ledge to eat. 

 

Tara rolled her eyes and smiled, following Beth’s suit. “Catch any bad guys tonight officer Greene?”

 

“Not yet Officer Chambler. Over and out.” They laughed. 

 

“So did you know that your brother thinks that we’re together?” Tara commented. 

 

“Oh really? Glenn is always stickin’ his nose into things that he shouldn’t.” Beth rolled her eyes and continued eating. 

 

“Why does he think that?”

 

“Probably because we spend every moment we can together. Boys don’t get girl relationships though, me and Mags used to be the same way before the world went the way it is.” She shrugged. 

 

“What.. what if we were a thing though?” Tara asked, staring out over the prison yard, not daring to make contact. 

 

“Do you wanna be?” Beth asked, staring at the side of Tara’s face. 

 

“Do you wanna be? Is the questions.” She raised her eyebrow at Beth, looking into the blue eyes. 

 

“I’ve never been with a girl before.” Beth admitted shyly.

 

“Do you wanna try?” Her voice was quiet much like the first time they spoke.

 

“Why not?” Beth stared into Tara’s brown eyes and bit her tongue. “What’s it like to kiss a girl?” 

 

“Why don’t you find out?” 

 

Tara leaned into her, their faces inches apart, Beth could feel Tara’s breath on her lips. Tara leaned in and kissed the blondes lips, she was soft and sweet and as Tara felt Beth’s lips press against hers her heart skip a beat and she could feel butterflies in her stomach. 

 

Pulling away from one another they looked into each other’s eyes. They were two exact opposites, Tara with her brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin and Beth with her Blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin, you’d never think that they would be meant for one another but in this moment it felt like that was exactly how it was suppose to be. 

+++

When they finished eating, Tara took their plates down and Beth went to change into her pj’s. She quickly went from her room to Tara’s room, she slid into the bed and placed the thin sheets over her. Her heart was racing, she had kissed Tara! She had been wanting to do that for so long and now that she had done it she wanted to do it more and more. 

 

Tara came into her room, not surprised to find Beth in her room but a little surprised to find her in her bed, thinking to herself that it was summer, not Christmas. She smiled at Beth and pulled off her dirty tee and into her own over sized tee and a pair of basketball shorts, there was barely enough space in the bed for the two of them but Tara knew she’s make it work. They turned on their sides to look at one another. 

 

“You’re beautiful.” Tara whispered. “I should’ve told you that a while ago.” 

 

“It’s a good thing I’m patient then.” Beth smiled at her. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Beth nodded. Tara’s lips came to hers, pressing slightly and opening a bit. Beth kissed her back a bit more harder than Tara had, causing her bottom lip ot go into Tara’s mouth and the kiss to deepen. 

 

Tara’s hand moved to Beth’s side and she gripped the curve in Beth’s side. Beth was the one to take the kiss further, her tongue darted out and licked Tara’s lip, asking for entrance. Both of their mouths opened and the kiss became deep and messy, their tongues fighting for dominance. IN the end was Tara who won and Tara who had moved her hand up to Beth’s breast. Beth gasped and Tara pulled back looking at Beth to make sure that this was okay. Beth nodded and she continued grabbing at Beth’s small breast through the shirt, massaging it and pulled at her hardened nipple. 

 

A sensation began to form between Beth’s legs and she moaned against Tara’s lips. Slowly Beth moved her hands up, grabbing at Tara’s breast as well, mimicking the things that Tara was doing to her. Tara got up and leaned over Beth, moving her mouth down from Beth’s kissing her way down her chin and the neck, leaving a trail of saliva. She slipped her hand up Beth’s shirt, opening her eyes to look at her Beth was going to react to this but it surprised her when Beth took her shirt off, leaving her in only her panties. Tara took in the sight of Beth’s small breast and then began kissing them, sucking at her nipple and she kneaded the other. A moan escaped Beth’s lips and Tara began moving down Beth’s body, wanting more. 

 

Her chin pulled back Beth’s underwear and she could feel Beth’s golden pubs against it. Beth had raised her knees and spread her legs, Tara took this as an invitation and pulled the girl’s underwear off, noticing how wet she already was. She leaned over Beth and began sucking on her breasts again as she rubbed her fingers along Beth’s clit, making Beth buck her hips and moan. Tara was sopping wet in her shorts at the sounds of Beth’s moans. 

 

Tara slipped her middle finger into Beth who moaned as she did so and then she stuck her pointed finger in, moving them back and forth slowly and gently as she kissed her way down back to Beth’s womanhood and began kissing her clit, Beth was begging for her. 

 

“Oh tara.” She whined, circling her hips around, trying to get more of her. 

 

“What do you want me to do Beth?” Tara asked her, stopping all of her movement. Beth could feel the teasing breath of Tara’s mouth against her clit. 

 

“I want you to finger and eat me out til I cum.” She whined and Tara went to work, she thought she’d never hear Beth speak those words and they sent her off the edge. 

 

Tara had slipped three fingers in her, moving in and out roughly as she lapped up her clit. Beth was moaning her name and pulling at her hair, making Tara feel like she might climax as well. Beth’s moans began to turn into whimpers, signalling that she was getting close. “Cum for me Beth.” Tara said. She tightened around Tara’s fingers and came. Tara took her fingers out and licked them off. Beth moaned as she did so and pulled Tara back up to her, kissing her roughly, tasting herself on Tara’s lips and tongue. 

 

Beth took over now, forcing Tara’s shorts off and then looking at Tara’s womanhood not sure what to do now. Tara wasn’t going to make Beth eat her out, it would be too much to ask of her. “Take your finger and rub my clit.” She instructed and Beth nodded, doing what she was told. Tara was wet, her clit throbbing and as she watched Beth work her she was so turned on. “Stick two fingers in and move in and out, quick and rough.” tara gasped out. Beth did so and as Tara moaned her name Beth moaned too, loving the sight of her being putty in her hands. tara climaxed and Beth tasted her own fingers like Tara had, the taste was foreign and a little sour but Beth could handle that. 

 

They moved back together, Tara spooning Beth. Beth pulled the sheets over the two of them and Tara began to place lazy kisses on Beth’s neck. “I’ve wanted that for a while.” Beth said breathlessly, believing that everything that had just happened had to be a dream. 

 

“Then it’s a good thing I’m patient.” Tara laughed quietly.


	2. sasha and abraham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the day in the car together, I fell in love with the idea of abraham and sasha, if you read the comics you know what happens to rosita and abraham and don’t really care for rosita much anymore- or abraham. But whatever, they are both two fucked up people and the way they looked at each other- OHH MY DEAR GOD MY HEART KILLED ME! Anyways, all I have seen is that first episode of season six so ya know, whatever but hope you guys enjoy. but everything goes smoothly and they realize that they might have feelings for one another.

Abraham sat out on the porch, bored with life and feeling alone. Rosita had been bringing him no more comfort than anyone else. He was happy outside the walls, fighting walkers and being in near death situations, he was breed for those types of situations but he was here now, sitting on his porch like an old man waiting for his time to come and he hated it. 

 

Just then though, an opportunity of fun sprung out of nowhere, Sasha had came walking down the street, looking over her shoulder at all of the people around her, acting as if this life were safe and real. He knew how she felt, he knew that she hated this just as much as she did. Everyone in their group was struggling with something in this new life- but mostly it was sasha. 

 

Abraham couldn’t help but notice the way she moved, there was a gun in the back of her pants. Clever girl, he thought, smiling to himself, she was going out to kill some walkers. Quickly he got up and walked behind her, he knew that she knew he was there, he wasn’t trying to keep it a secret either. He didn’t need to get a gun, Rick had let him keep one and a silencer which he kept with him all the time. 

 

The gate opened and he slipped out with her, making sure that Eugene closed the gate and secured it. He winked at his friend as he ran and caught up with Sasha. “So tell me, what are we huntin’ today?” He asked her with a smile on his face. 

 

“Hunting?” She smiled fakely. “Walkers aren’t hunting, unless you want to say their hunting us.” She pointed out. 

 

“Whatever, you gotta gun, I gotta gun- what are we killin’?” He simplified thing down to her taste. 

 

“Back to hunting, we’re hunting beer, I need a drink.” She admitted with a sigh. 

 

“Great, they always say that wine is better aged.” Abraham knew what Sasha needed the drink for. Her memories were coming back, the memories of Bob and Ty. He knew it hurt. 

 

“Guess so, never been much of a wine drinker before- never really been a drinker before either.” She admitted. 

 

They were walking fast, like they had somewhere important to be, that wouldn’t be there if they were late even by just a few seconds. He continued to look at her and every now and then she would look at him. This was what they did, they made sure they were okay. Even if they didn’t think of each other romantically they were both a decent high for each other that got rid of the pain and the memories for a while. 

 

It took them a while to find a liquor store, they killed a few walkers, got up a decent sweat and then picked out two bottles of wine. Each. They made their way back quietly and quickly to the wooded area near Alexandria where they could drink their wine in peace and talk about stupid shit because Abraham definitely was not in the mood to be serious. Not when he looked at her and wanted to hug her for some odd reason, or how every time he caught her looking he had to smile. 

 

Think about Rosie. He continued to repeat this saying in his head, trying to drive thoughts of touching this woman out. 

 

“Bottoms up.” Abraham said as he titled his bottle and took three-rather large, gulps of the red stuff in the bottle. It didn’t taste too bad but he was going to need every bit of the bottle to get him to the point that he wanted to be at. 

 

“Don’t you have a wife that needs to be tended to?” Sasha asked, enjoying her own company more than anyone else’s. 

 

“My wife’s dead, Rosita is just… she’s just Rosita.” He shrugged and took another large gulp of his wine. “You don’t have nobody to get back to so just enjoy my company.” 

 

“You’re crazy.” Sasha laughed into her bottle. 

 

“What do you mean by that?” He asked her, only taking some offense. 

 

“I’m talking about how you get out the car to kill walkers when there is about a herd of a thousand or two right on our tail.” Sasha reminded him, shaking her head. 

 

“I kept thinking that entire time, ‘I hope this damn car don’t stall.’” Abraham smiled and laughed genuinely. 

 

“Oh god, that would have been just perfect.” She laughed. 

 

“Tell me, why do you always come out here yourself?” He asked her, honestly just wanting her to say it. 

 

“Because all that in there,” she shook her head and pursed her lips. “it’s all just one big lie.” Another large gulp. “Out here is the real thing.” 

 

“You don’t think Rick has changed anythin’?” 

 

“He will but for now, I’ll enjoy my target practice and my woods.” She nodded and sat on the ground. 

 

“Do you ever miss Bob?” He asked, trying to push her to her limits, see how much he could get her to talk about before they started yelling at each other. 

 

“All the time, he and Ty were my only happiness and now… now I Got nobody, like you said.” Sasha pointed at Abraham and felt a pang in her chest as her own words hit her, she took another large gulp. 

 

“I’m sorry about them.” Abraham sighed, he didn’t really like apologizing for things that he didn’t do but he felt like it needed to be said. “You got a death wish?” 

 

“Since the very day Ty died. But it seems that death avoids me.” She pursed her lips again and sighed deeply. “God, when is this shit gonna start kickin’ in?” 

 

“When you start findin’ me attractive.” Abraham joked, sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree now. This made her laugh a bit. 

 

“So, what’s wrong with you and Rosita?” She asked, pointing her bottle at him this time. 

 

“I just realized that she isn’t the only woman in the world anymore.” He shrugged. Another gulp. 

 

“So what? you just gonna move on to someone else now?” 

 

“To be honest, I already have. She don’t know it though and I would like to keep it that way.” Abraham said matter of factly, mentally punching himself for letting this much on already. 

 

“Why?” Sasha looked at him like he was stupid and he smiled. Maybe the wine was working now because he was attractive when he smiled, even with that stupid red beard thing. 

 

“Cause, she wouldn’t like me. I’m an old redneck, ain’t no way she would like me. I don’t think I’m her type either.” 

 

“So you aren’t going to tell me who it is?” 

 

“Nope.” Another gulp. 

 

“Why?” a sip. 

 

“‘Cause.” He shrugged. 

 

“Oh come on.” She scooted her way over to him and nudged him with her elbow. “You can tell me, I’m a loner remember?”

 

“You don’t know her.” He said trying to throw her off.

 

“Is she white?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Hispanic?”

 

“No ma’am.” 

 

“Black.” 

 

Abraham nodded. 

 

“Ah, I didn’t think you’d date outside of your own race.” She teased him. 

 

“Hey love- well like, is like, you can’t change your feelings.” 

 

“Hell, I wish.” 

 

“Amen sister.” They klinked bottles. 

 

“Is it Michonne?” 

 

“No sir, I think she likes Rick.” He pointed out. 

 

“And I think Rick likes Jessie.” Sasha interjected. 

 

“Ouch.” They both made hissing sounds at that hard fact. 

 

“It isn’t me.” Sasha laughed. 

 

Abraham looked at her and raised her eyebrow. She looked at him and she slowly began to stop laughing. “You’re kidding right?” Sasha said once she put two and two together.

 

“Why would I kid- no don’t even answer that. Do I look like a man who kids?” 

 

Sasha became aware of how close they were and she backed off. “You can’t like me.” She shook her head furiously. 

 

“And why’s that?” 

 

“Because, I’m the angel of Death.” She practically yelled that. “Everyone I love ends up dying and I am just left here to deal with the pain while everyone around me begins to build their life back up!” They were both standing now. 

 

“You’re not the angel of Death. If you were, then the car would have stalled.” He pointed out to her, still holding his wine bottle in his hand. 

 

“Abraham, go back to Rosita.” Sasha pointed at the wall, looking at the ground, her chest heaving and her heart hurting. This was not what she wanted, she wanted to drink to feel better, not to worry more. 

 

“Fine, but you know where to find me.” He finished off his wine and then threw it at the tree, it smashed into pieces and neither of them jumped. That’s why he liked her, she didn’t jump. 

+++

It was late, the sun had set and the stars were forming in the sky. Alexandria was beginning to sleep and Abraham was still sitting on his porch, Rosita had already given up on trying to bring him inside. She knew that things between them were fading, but she was holding on because who else would want her? Who else did she want? 

 

The conversation between he and Sasha floated through his head, he was becoming annoyed with himself for not being able to push her out like he was able to do to everything else. There was a figure walking down the street, a small female one. It was her. Abraham tried to act like he didn’t notice her, that he was too lost in thought to see her there across the street, watching him. 

 

“Hey Abraham? Need some company?” Sasha called to him, her voice shaky and her heart racing, she had no idea what she was doing and she couldn’t understand why she was even doing it. 

 

“What do you got in mind?” He called back to her, trying not to smirk. 

 

“Still got a bottle of wine left at my house. You wanna come over?” 

 

“Sure why not, been sitting outside anyways.” He groaned as he got up off the steps. He jogged down towards her and they walked in silence. 

 

“You know this doesn’t mean anything right?” Sasha said to him, stopping him before they went into her house. 

 

“What doesn’t mean anything?” He asked her, even though he knew what was about to happen. 

 

“I just need some… company for the night.” She said to him, when she saw the smirk on her face she stared at him seriously. “That’s all this is, a one night stand.” 

 

“Whatever you say darling.” 

 

He was the one who walked up the steps and into Sasha’s barren home, he already knew not to expect much on the inside, there was a chair and a sofa, along with a kitchen table and a mirror in the hallway. Sasha followed him after him, locking the door behind them. 

 

“Where are we doing this? Upstairs, downstairs, shower-” 

 

“You’re a freak.” She scoffed, trying not to let on that she wanted this as much as he did, that she needed this. “follow me.” 

 

Her bedroom was the last door on the right, he’d have to remember that. Sasha was a little awkward, she hadn’t had a man in her room- ever and now that Abraham was in here it was a little different. There was a queen sized bed, containing a large quilt and a couple of puffy looking pillows. 

 

“You’re going to wear a condom, you aren’t going to kiss me on the mouth and there’s nothing to be expected of an us once this is over with.” Sasha laid out the rules right in front of him, telling how it was and he respected that. 

 

“You got a condom? I don’t just carry those around with me anymore.” He joked. 

 

“Here.” She went to the drawer beside her bed and took a condom throwing it at him. “One more thing, this will be in the dark, no lights.” 

 

“Alright.” He ripped the condom package open. “No foreplay?” He teased. She turned the lights out. 

 

Abraham found his way onto the bed, feeling around for her until he realized that she hadn’t even sat down yet. Finally she sat on the bed, he was going to play by her rules but he still needed a little something to get him hard. Sasha wasn’t going to be the one to just give in, especially in their situation, he was going to have to be rough and a little forceful but he could tell that that was the way she liked it, that’s why she came to him. 

 

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into his chest, he moved so that she was sitting in between his legs and he could touch her how he liked. He started with her shirt, he peeled it off her body and threw it somewhere into the darkness and then he did the same with her bra. His hands moved to cup her breast, Sasha gasped as his callused hands roughly grabbed at her breast squeezing them hard and then as the sensation of his teeth against her went through her body. She knew it was going to be him doing all the work. 

 

“Take your pants off.” He told her and she did. She also took his shoes off for him as he flung his shirt off his body. She sat in between his legs wearing nothing and at his use. With one hand fondling her breast still the other hand began moving down her body and slightly pulling at her pubic hair, his middle finger split apart her lips and just barely ran across her clit, no one had touched her there in a while, no one but herself that is. 

 

He pressed his middle finger down on her mound, rubbing it in circles, Sasha jerked once he hit the right place. Abraham continued doing this for a while, enjoying the feeling of her jerking against him and her clit becoming wet from him. It wasn’t until he felt himself get hard that he moved so he could take his pants and boxers off so he could slip the condom on. 

 

“Stand up.” He said strongly to her. She stood up and turned to face the bed. Sasha felt him move, she felt his legs fall over the bed and his feet plant themselves on the ground, he was still sitting on the bed though. “Sit face me, on your knees.” 

 

Sasha did as he said, her heart began racing and her body began to feel things that she hadn’t felt in a while. When the tip of his cock touched her entrance she let out a moan and felt herself throb, she was going to ease her way down on him but strong hands pressed on her shoulder, causing her to fall on him, taking all of him in at once. She let out a whimper. 

 

Abraham didn’t wait for her to get used to his length, he latched his teeth onto one of her breast and grabbed her by her sides, moving up and down roughly on his cock. Sasha started moaning loudly, the pain and the pleasure mixed together was almost too much for her to handle. They stayed like this for ten minutes, Abraham thrusting roughly into her and Sasha moaning and whimpering into his shoulder and he sucked and bit on her breast. Sasha came first but Abraham was still going even after that, making her body ache with pleasure and pain and he hit her g-spot over and over again.

 

Abraham came and she felt him go flinside of her, she moved off of him and he took the condom off, throwing it somewhere too. She went to go get her clothes on but his hands and arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into him. The blankets went over their naked bodies. “What are you doing?”

 

“It’s not the morning yet, I’m tired and I wanna sleep.” 

 

“Abraham we are-” Sasha began to detest and pull away from his grip but Abraham only laughed and held her tighter. 

 

“Go to sleep, I’ll be gone before you wake up in the morning.” 

 

She tried to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat when he said he’d be gone in the morning. She tried to through of the thoughts of how comfortable she felt in his big arms and she tried to forget how handsome and goofy he was and how much she loved that smile but she couldn’t she was hooked. 

 

“Abraham?” She checked to see if he was awake. When she decided he wasn’t she whispered,”I think I might like you too.” 

 

“I knew it.” He whispered back, surprising Sasha, her cheeks got hot as he placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: so guys, how did this one go? I was a little cofused on how to write sasha and abraham together because it only happens once in a blue moon. Now you may be wondering why she said no kissing on the lips? Well you see the reason why I did that was because I feel like- and I think everyone else does to, that Sasha still loves Bob and I think that she always will. She felt that she might be betraying Bob if she kissed someone else on the lips. 
> 
> Don't hate me for breaking up Rosita and Abraham!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha had been watching Daryl lately, he was a quiet man, except when it came to something that he was willing to defend with his life. Sasha admired the man for that. Ever since she lost her brother and Bob her life had been flipped upside down but with the help of Maggie and her realization that maybe this place could be something, she was healing. She was happier. 

 

Daryl’s heart was still tender from the loss of Beth, he missed her smile and her goofy laugh, her annoying singing and her questions. God he hated her, god he loved her. It was time for him to move on now though, summer was approaching and they had spent the winter and spring in Alexandria, they earned their place in the community and were respected members now. He liked being apart of something. 

 

“Need some help?” Sasha asked, standing just in front of the sun to where it looked liked she was glowing, Daryl rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand and blinked. 

 

“Yeah, you can help me, hand me that wrench over there.” He answered her in a mumble. 

 

“C’mon Daryl, I can do more than help hand wrenches to you. Tyreese used to work in the garage, I helped out a bit.” She said, hating that he was treating her like a useless woman. 

 

“Alright fine.” Daryl stood up with a sigh, people always seemed to be trying to prove themselves to Daryl when he wanted nothing more than to be left alone with his bike. “You work on this bike and I’ll bring my other one, I’ll I’ve got is the frame of the other one so I’ll be startin’ new on it, don’t mess the bike up while I’m gone!” He warned her. 

 

She scoffed and got to work on tightening the handle bars on the bike. Daryl came up wit the bike rolling beside him, he couldn’t believe that the woman was actually working on the bike. He had never known Sasha to be a mechanic- only really a maniac after what had happened to Bob and Ty they were the only things that she had besides Maggie and Maggie was too wrapped up in Glenn to notice how badly Sasha needed her as a friend. 

 

“What cha doin’?” He asked her roughly. 

 

“Just tightening a few bolts, making sure everything is actually together.” She shrugged and stood up, wiping the dust and grime from the tools onto her jeans. 

 

“I like fixing things. It helps keep my mind busy, off other things, ya know?” Sasha smiled at Daryl and Daryl was confused as to why the woman was being so polite to him, why she even bothered with talking to him. 

 

“You want somethin’ or what?” Daryl asked, defensively. 

 

“No, I just wanted some company.” Sasha forwarded her eyebrows and then scoffed. “Damn Daryl Dixon, lighten up a little!” She kicked up some dirt and then walked off. 

 

What the hell was wrong with that redneck? Couldn’t he afford to use a little company? Sasha thought to herself, not being able to recall the last time she had actually seen Daryl Dixon relaxing or even having a nice conversation with another human being. She only wanted to offer him a little solace. Sighing she leaned up against the side of one of Alexandria’s houses, and took in a deep breath of air. 

 

These past few weeks Sasha had felt like an outsider, like she was alone in the world and the only other person that she would think of being with was Daryl, he was alone too. He lost Beth just as she had lost Bob and Tyreese, he also lost Merle so he knew what it was like to lose a family member. She would go to Maggie and talk to her about it but she was so busy, with town plans and the baby that was coming soon. Sasha didn’t want to bother her with her petty feelings.

 

She looked across the street and noticed that Daryl was mimicking her, leaning against another house, posed like she was and staring at her like she was staring at him for the moment. “You want some company?” He called to her softly. 

 

“I think it’s you who doesn’t want the company Daryl.” She hissed, rolling her eyes. She had just tried to give him the time of day and then he went and turned her down but here he was, asking her if she wanted some company. 

 

“Come on Sasha, I’m just not used to ya, you’ve never really talked to me before.” Daryl shrugged, realizing that he himself would like to have the companionship of a female for once. “Besides you ain’t that bad to look at,” he teased. “and you know how to build things. It’s be nice havin’ someone around. If you’ll join me?” 

 

Daryl had become softer lately, maybe it was the fact that he thought he was going to have Beth to annoy him, to pester him and to kiss when he wanted to but she wasn’t here anymore and Daryl was tired of pushing people away now, it was harder than trying to keep them around. He waited for her to answer him. Sasha weighed her options in her head, she could just leave and let him feel the pain and rejection that she had just felt or she could get rid of her pride and just go be happy for a little while. 

 

She choose to be happy. 

 

+++

 

The garage became their sanctuary, they talked together and laughed with one another, at first things were admittedly awkward and they tried to find things to talk about with one another that wouldn’t bring up pain or bad memories. But soon the fell into a rhythm. Sasha was call him some lame name and then Daryl would come up with a comeback and they would go on and on like this for house, enjoying their playful banter and the sound of one another’s laugh. 

 

Sometimes they talked about how blind the people in Alexandria were and how they didn’t even have a clue on how to survive on their own like their own group did. They made fun of the cocktail parties, bashed on Rick for sleeping around with a woman when he had the perfect one for him all along -Michonne. Once in awhile someone would bring up Beth or Bob and the room would go quiet for a bit but then someone would laugh, at some old memory that they had. Nothing was painful between the two of them, and Sasha liked that. 

 

Daryl didn’t look at her like she was some wounded person anymore, he looked at her like he looked at everyone else in the group- with respect and humor. They were becoming one, the two of them and while neither of them really noticed it they were falling in love. 

 

Soon the garage became the highlight of both of their days and they would laugh all day together until it got too dark or one of them got too tired. But normally they stayed up rather late, talking about idiotic things, stuff they missed, people they missed, things they never got to say or do…. 

 

“How about instead of spending all night in the garage, how about we go to my house for some dinner?” Sasha suggested as they made their way to the garage one evening. 

 

“Yeah,” Daryl nodded, “I could eat. I just hope your cookin’ ain’t as bad as your jokes.” He teased her, a smile playing on his lips. 

 

“Once you taste my chicken soup, you won’t be talkin’ that smack anymore.” She said as she pursed her lips and wagged her finger at him. 

 

“I bet it’s canned.” Daryl hissed in her ear, causing her to laugh and bounce away from him. 

 

“Got that right and it’ll be the best damned canned chicken soup you’ve ever had.” Sasha laughed. 

 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” He smirked at her. 

 

Daryl watched her as she made her way up the stairs of her house. She had a slim and elegant body, it swayed amazingly and the way her bronze skin glowed in the sunlight made his mouth water. “You lookin’ at me ass Dixon?” Sasha placed a hand on her hip and looked at Daryl in mock anger. 

 

“What ass?” He scoffed, making his way up the steps. Sasha laughed. 

 

“Oh please, you know you want this.” She opened the door to her house and they entered. “Home sweet home.” She sighed as she closed the door. 

 

“Ain’t much in here.” Daryl said looking around her home, there was only a couch and a bookshelf. He walked into the kitchen and took a seat at her table. “Now cook woman.” He barked jokingly at her. 

 

“Caveman.” She hissed as she got out two cans of chicken noodle soup from her cabinet. 

 

“Is that the best you can come up with girl?” He scoffed at her. 

 

“I don’t see you comin’ up with nothin’ better.” Sasha shot at him, as she turned on the stove and got out a pot large enough for both of the cans. She poured some water in and then the chicken soup. “Five to seven minutes and we’ll have us some dinner.” Sasha mocked Daryl’s strong accent as she sat down in the chair across from him. 

 

“Why’d you even want to talk to me?” Daryl asked her suddenly, he had been meaning to ask her this questions for a while but he could never think of a way to ask her besides just simply blurting it out. 

 

The question caught Sasha off guard, she wasn’t sure how she was suppose to answer it. “I wanted a friend. And you seemed like you needed a friend.” She said simply, shrugging. 

 

“Did you have a crush on me Sasha Williams?” 

 

Sasha’s mouth dropped and she busted out laughing. She leaned onto the table and placed her head in her hands, raising her eyebrow at Daryl. “Like I’ve said before, you wish Dixon.” A smirk formed on her lips causing Daryl to smirk back at her. 

 

“And what if I do?” He raised an eyebrow at her, seeing how far he could get her to go with it.

 

“Maybe I’d have to grant this wish of your’s.” She shrugged, Daryl chuckled quietly and stared into her big brown eyes.

 

Sasha stood and strutted over to Daryl’s side of the table, sitting down on Daryl’s lap to where she was facing him. They both laughed as she puckered her lips at him. She placed her hands daringly on the side of Daryl’s shoulders. “This is as close as we’ve ever been Dixon.” Sasha pointed out. 

 

“Yeah, I think I like this.” He shrugged and placed his hands on her sides. 

 

“Me too.” She smiled at her, her cheeks got hot and she became aware of the bulge forming in Daryl’s pants. “Do I turn you on Dixon?” She laughed. 

 

“Maybe.” He chuckled, his own cheeks and ears becoming red. 

 

“You’re cute- for a white boy.” Sasha joked, twirling a strand of Daryl’s hair around her finger. 

 

Daryl laughed. “For a white boy.” He repeated nodding. 

 

They stared at each other for a bit, just smiling while Sasha continued to twirl his hair around her finger and all the while Daryl found himself wrapped her finger as well. Daryl leaned forward, their faces were already inches apart but he was closing the space, putting his chapped lips to her big, soft ones. Sasha’s fingers went into Daryl’s hair and Daryl’s arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer into him, her ass on his erection. He moaned against her lips. 

 

Sasha became aware of where she was sitting and started rocking her hips back and forth as they kissed each other roughly. “Fuck.” He whispered against her lips, his dick throbbing from the sensation that she was giving him. 

 

She bit his lip. “You like that Dixon?” She teased him. 

 

All he could do was nod and moan. “Fuck I can’t do this anymore.” He said finally, standing with Sasha’s legs wrapped around his waist. He laid her down on the table and started hurriedly unbuckling his belt, Sasha followed suit doing the same with her pants and underwear. Daryl stepped out of his pants and then ripped Sasha’s pants off the rest of the way. 

 

He pulled her to the edge of the table and slipped his erection in slowly, Sasha moaned as he did so, enjoying the sensation of his cock against her tight walls. “God you’re so tight.” Daryl moaned. He pushed her shirt up with her bra so he could see her breast. He moaned at the sight of them and began sucking on her nipple as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. 

 

Sasha was writhing underneath him, moaning and bucking her hips against him wanting more. Needing more. He sat back up and began thrusting in and out of her, she moaned and gripped the edge of the table, he watched her breast bounce as he slammed into her, only making him more turned on. She sat up and gripped his shoulders, biting onto his lips as she felt she was about to cum, her body was hot and she was aching with ecstasy. Daryl began to slow his pace, wanting to tease her. Sasha whimpered against his lips. “Daryl please.”She whispered into his ear before she nibble on his earlobe, this was the feeling that he needed from her. He moved into her roughly a few more times before they both came, Daryl pulled out and came on her stomach and the table. “Shit I’m sorry.” He grimaced. 

 

“It’s fine, better than getting me pregnant.” she said breathlessly. 

 

“That was nice.” Daryl groaned as he pulled his jeans back on and handed Sasha her underwear and pants. 

 

She laughed awkwardly and shimmied her underwear on, adjusting her bra and shirt back on. Daryl picked up a kitchen towel and wiped up the mess from the table. “That was a little more than what I came here for.” He chuckled. 

 

“That was a little more than I planned on giving you.” Sasha laughed as she got out two bowls and a ladle. She poured two bowls of soup and brought it back to the table that they had just committed coitus on. 

 

“Sasha… are we-we like a thing now?” Daryl asked her awkwardly, looking at his soup. 

 

“Do you wanna be?” She asked quietly. 

 

“I like you a lot.” He admitted with a sigh and brought his eyes to her, his heart skipped a beat. 

 

“I like you too.” Sasha said with a slight, relieved smile. 

 

“Then we’ll be a thing.” Daryl said with a smile. 

 

“You wanna sleep over tonight?” 

 

“I’d like that."

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first addition to these one shots, I hope you guys like this, I really can’t resist smut. A lot of people don’t like the idea of Tara and Beth being together but they are both my favorite female characters and I love them so much plus I don’t see why I can’t make them happy with each other in my writings. :) 
> 
> I would really appreciate comments and I am still taking requests. Thanks all. 
> 
> -thewalkinghorror


End file.
